


【ME】婚外情

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	【ME】婚外情

Eduardo Saverin，普世意义上的人生赢家:他年轻而富有，面容英俊得能闯荡好莱坞。巴西血统赋予他的不仅有绵柔糯软的口音，还有性感火辣的身材。而除去这些令人艳羡的外在条件，他还有一位在福布斯富豪榜上位列前五的丈夫——Facebook的创始人兼CEO Mark Zuckerberg。他们可以称得上是全球同性情侣的模范，会在同志游行中被举着结婚照当海报的那种。

Mark Zuckerberg是个公认的机器人。冷静到冷血，绝对理智，毫无共情，不屑变通，引得人们在Twitter上肆无忌惮地说他的玩笑话。但是在与Eduardo相处的时候，他又该死地温柔体贴，态度转变180°，好像突然换了人设:他带自己打扮漂亮的丈夫炫耀一般出席湾区的各种活动，在Instagram上放两个人的结婚纪念日照片狂撒狗粮，声称为了给婚姻保鲜，会每周与丈夫约会一次。

所以，不论Facebook的隐私条款还是Mark的为人处世受到多么大的攻讦诟病，Facebook创始人之间的感情牢不可破，却也是人们的共识。

可是这看似美好的一切，不代表他们的婚姻也表里如一地圆满:每对爱侣都会在婚姻里犯错，Mark和Eduardo也不例外。他们也会互相猜忌，彼此争吵，同床异梦。

这些都不是最可怕的。

最可怕的是，Eduardo有一段婚外情。

*

那是几周之前的一次湾区派对。重回美国后，Eduardo开设了一家创业孵化公司，为年轻学生的奇思妙想提供资金和场所，再从他们的公司股票中获取一部分作为抽成。硅谷的发展总是日新月异，昨天的airbnb还是冉冉升起的新星，今天的wework就落得众人耻笑的暗淡收场。这片曾经以种植果园闻名的圣芭芭拉山谷可没有那么甜蜜，它现在是吃人不吐骨头的恶魔巢穴。机遇很多，失败则更多。不过幸好，Eduardo干得还算不错——即使没能再发掘出Facebook这样的独角兽，他也还是赚了点钱的。

所以即使没有“Zuckerberg的丈夫”这个头衔，他也能以个人身份受邀参加一些湾区的派对。在那次派对上，他喝了点酒，潇洒地签了几百万的支票当做慈善捐款，然后就和一个他看上的男人去开房了。

是的，“男人”——他带走的男人穿着帽衫和牛仔裤，阿迪达斯的黑白条拖鞋外还露着脚趾，看上去和斯坦福大学里攻读计算机科学的nerd们简直一模一样。

可谁让Eduardo就偏爱这款呢？他就是喜欢给这些大男人们出钱出力，做一个用爱发电的糖爹。

他和男人度过了非常美妙绝伦，爽得不可思议的一夜:男人在高级酒店的床上脱下帽衫后才露出自己结实的肩背和手臂，这着实让Eduardo惊喜。他们相拥着在酒店大床上翻云覆雨，性事火辣到让Eduardo在射第三次的时候头脑空白灵魂出窍，差点以为自己就此能看见世界的真理。

第二天，Eduardo开着自己的布加迪威龙送男人去上班。他坐在驾驶座上，看着男人背着单肩包走进Facebook园区的背影，嘴唇上还残留着男人下车前留给他的那个亲吻的酥痒。

Eduardo像发烧了一样飘到自己的公司，一整天都在摸着嘴唇傻笑。他被操得挺难受的，屁股里好像还塞着什么大家伙似的充满异物感。为此，他不得不咬着牙坚挺，才好让自己的走姿没那么奇怪。

可他太喜欢那个男人了。

因此，他觉得这样的婚外情还可以再来一次。

*

也许是上帝听见了Eduardo的声音，于是又给他送来了这样的一次机会。

那个男人约他了——只不过不是以Eduardo理想的方式。

这一天，Eduardo照常下班了。他的工作时间弹性很大，但他很喜欢和自己孵化项目里的孩子们聊天，倾听他们的新点子，这些能让他感觉自己也年轻不少。

Eduardo打开家门的时候，偌大的别墅冷冷清清的，他日理万机的丈夫——Mark Zuckerberg，显然还没有回来。

于是，Eduardo第一眼就看到了门口地板上那个白色的信封。

它静静躺在那里，好像刚刚被人隔着门缝塞了进来。

Eduardo心头陡然而生一股不祥的预感。他屏着呼吸，用两根手指把它从地面上捡了起来，狐疑地翻来覆去打量。

没有落款，没有署名，干净得像是用一张A4纸折起来，再用胶水封口一样。

Eduardo舔了舔嘴唇。他等不及走进客厅，就站在前门大敞的玄关，果断地拆开了信封。

一张轻飘飘的相纸落进Eduardo的掌心。

在看清照片拍摄的内容之后，Eduardo抿紧了嘴唇，总是带着甜蜜表情的脸庞也阴沉下来，像是晴朗的天空上突然划过了一大块乌云。

照片上是一名男性，背景是白色的床单和枕头。男人只露出了脸庞和肩膀，但这部分内容已经足够引人遐想了:男人棕色的头发散乱地铺陈在枕头上，失焦的眼睛里水汽氤氲。他红艳的嘴唇半张着，即使是完全静态的图像，好像也能让人听到他正在发出的灼热的吐息；他从锁骨到胸口，奶油色的肌肤上都密布着细密的吻痕，像是落下了无数颗红色的星子。

——图片上的男人是Eduardo。

Eduardo手一抖，照片从他手里滑落，慢镜头似的飘荡在地板上。

照片的背面在这个过程中翻转过来，露出上面黑色的字迹。Eduardo弯腰重新把照片捡起，看到了上面的内容。

“如果不想让这张照片被发布到网上，到这个地址来。”

下方是一家酒店的名字，还有房间号。没有落款。

Eduardo咬着嘴唇，把照片又看了一遍。这张照片到底是他在什么情况下被人拍摄的，显然已经不言而喻了。Eduardo急促地呼吸了一会，他站在原地，一只手拿着那张照片，另一只手掏出手机，拨通了丈夫的号码。

“Mark？”电话接通后，Eduardo柔声开口。他手中还拿着那张照片反复查看，声音却没有任何异样，“你还在Facebook吗？”

“嗯，今天要加班。”电话里传来硅谷暴君平板的声线，“抱歉Wardo。”

“没关系。”Eduardo的回答像是任何一位体贴温柔的丈夫，“那我先睡一会，你回来之前打电话给我好吗？”

“Fine.”Mark说，“纪念日快乐，Wardo，我爱你。”

Eduardo勾起微笑:“我也爱你。纪念日快乐，亲爱的。”

他挂了电话，脸色沉了下来。Eduardo拿着那张照片走到书房，把它塞进碎纸机里，看着它被碾成雪花般的碎片。Eduardo面无表情地拿了自己的跑车钥匙，向照片背面写着的酒店驶去。

二十分钟后，Eduardo站在了酒店房间前。他深吸了一口气，而后按下了门铃键。

房门很快就打开了，不久前和Eduardo有过完美一夜的男人面无表情出现在门后。他在打开门之后就转头向房间里走去，只留下打开的房门，显然是示意Eduardo自觉进来。

Eduardo火大极了。他迈开脚步进了房间，反手重重把门摔上。

“照片是你上次拍的？”他没什么好气，抬高了声音质问那个一副geek模样的男人，“你想怎么样？威胁我吗？”

男人咬着啤酒瓶口，玩味地盯着他。

“你是Eduardo Saverin，”他说，用手背擦了擦嘴角，“你是Mark Zuckerberg的丈夫。”

他这句话一出口，Eduardo的态度立刻萎靡了一半。

“你想怎么样？”Eduardo佯装镇定地开口。

“和我再来一次。”男人说，“那样我就考虑销毁照片，而不是把它放到Facebook上。”

“哈？”Eduardo怀疑自己听错了。

“你是在……勒索我和你继续发生关系？”他不敢置信地问道。

男人波澜不惊点了点头，蓝色的眼睛直勾勾盯着Eduardo。

“怎么样？”他问，“这个条件你满意吗？”

“不可能！”Eduardo咬牙切齿，“你凭什么觉得我会相信你？你这个撒谎成性的骗子，谁知道有了第一次，还会不会有第二次第三次！”

男人无所谓地耸耸肩。

“是吗？既然你不相信我，我只好拿出点手段了。”他说着，从运动裤口袋里掏出手机，开始在屏幕上打字。

“你丈夫的手活不错，当然口活更好—— Mark Zuckerberg……”他一边念到，一边在屏幕上噼里啪啦打字。

Eduardo冲上去想夺下男人手里的手机，男人却更快一步，把手机一键上锁了。

“猜猜看我发了吗？”他问到。Eduardo投降地举起手。

“好吧，就一次！”他自暴自弃地说道。

男人扔开手机，走到床边坐下来。

“我们刚才说到哪来着？哦，你口活不错。”他对Eduardo说道。

Eduardo认命地走过去，屈膝跪在床边，伸手想要解开男人运动裤上的系带。

男人用手指攥住他的手腕。

“只能用嘴。”他命令道。

Eduardo无可奈何，只能遵照男人的吩咐。他用牙齿轻轻咬住男人腿间的系带拉开，而后叼住松垮的运动裤头，露出男人穿着的灰色内裤。

男人已经勃起了。他沉甸甸的阴茎在内裤里顶出一个形状，沁出的一点液体在内裤上洇出一点深色的水渍，昂扬的姿态则像个听到号角的士兵。Eduardo隔着内裤用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰这根大家伙，而后在自己的口腔中稍稍含进了一部分，隔着布料用舌头描摹了一遍对方的形状。

男人有点不满地挺了挺腰，阴茎也因此在Eduardo口腔里动了动。可是碍于那层布料的束缚，他没办法直接操进Eduardo柔软的口腔深处。

于是，他从Eduardo的口腔中退出来，带点恼怒地拉下自己的内裤，跳出来的大家伙弹了一下，耀武扬威地顶住Eduardo柔嫩的嘴唇。

“好好舔，用好你的舌头。”男人命令道。他不由分说，让自己圆硕的龟头滑进Eduardo的口腔中。

Eduardo被迫张开嘴唇接纳了他。在婚姻生活中，他被丈夫调教得十分擅长用唇舌取悦男人的阴茎；但事实上，Eduardo有点洁癖，不喜欢男人性器腥膻咸涩的味道。除了自己的丈夫，世界上没有第二个人享受过他的口腔的服务。可是现在，Eduardo有把柄被握在这个男人手中，因此不得不忍气吞声，卖力地在男人胯下吞吐服务。

男人察觉到他的顺从，满意地向Eduardo口腔更深处顶了顶。他粗壮的茎身几乎占满了Eduardo的整个口腔，把Eduardo的嘴唇撑成无法闭拢的圆形，Eduardo发出被噎住似的呜咽，抬起眼睛用哀求的眼神讨饶。

但是他泪眼朦胧的斑比眼激发而起的不是男人的同情心，而是对方的兽欲。男人的手指穿过Eduardo的发丝，按住他的后脑，把Eduardo完全按在自己的胯下，让他给自己来了一次深喉。

Eduardo的鼻尖几乎触碰到男人的小腹，他的喉咙痉挛着绞紧，唇舌间全是属于男人的腥涩咸味，满溢的津液从无法合拢的嘴角流下来，从下巴到脖颈都蜿蜒出晶莹的水迹。他反射性地想要干呕，男人却不依不饶地按住他，阴茎在他口腔里浅浅地抽送，彻底地侵占Eduardo的口腔，享受Eduardo用口交带给他的极致服务。

Eduardo被迫给男人做了三次深喉，他的喉咙被男人的阴茎摩擦得发痛，嘴唇也变得火辣辣的，眼眶也因为过量的刺激而通红。他不情不愿地张着嘴，艰难地用舌头舔弄男人茎身的背面，把肆虐自己口腔的阴茎吞吃得水光透亮。

男人慢条斯理，一颗一颗解开Eduardo胸口扣得整整齐齐的纽扣，干燥温热的手指在Eduardo胸口细腻的肌肤上摩挲。他的指尖带着程序员因为常年敲打键盘而带出的硬茧，在Eduardo被富养出的柔滑肌肤上游走，指缝夹住Eduardo粉褐色的乳头揉捏。

Eduardo“唔”了一声，向后躲避着男人的手指。男人按住Eduardo的脑袋，阴茎在Eduardo嘴里勃勃地跳动着。

Eduardo连忙把他吐出来，但还是没能躲过——爆浆的白浊射在他的脸上，Eduardo的睫毛上挂着精液，根本睁不开眼睛。他还没来得及用手指揩拭，就被男人拉起来，推搡着向后躺倒在床上。

男人从他背后覆上来，灼热的呼吸喷吐在他的颈侧，手掌从Eduardo穿着的西装下摆伸进去，隔着面料高档的西装裤揉捏Eduardo饱满的臀部。

Eduardo拉扯着被单，胡乱擦了一把自己脸上的精液，扭着身体想要躲开男人在他身上作乱的手。

“别动，”男人声音低沉地威胁他，“想让我把你的照片放到网上吗？”

“你变态！”Eduardo忍不住骂到，但还是听话地张开腿，让男人顺利褪下他穿着的西装裤扔到地下，昂贵的皮带碰撞在地上发出闷响，而后，地板上又接着散落了西装外套、衬衫、最后是一条轻飘飘的内裤。

Eduardo现在赤身裸体、一丝不挂地躺在高档酒店套房的圆床上，修长的双腿因为害羞而想要交叠起来，却被男人一左一右握住脚踝向两边打开，摆成门户大张的羞耻姿势。

Eduardo满脸通红，耳朵烧得滚烫。男人的视线带着毫不掩饰的赞美与探究，一寸一寸地游弋在他的身体上，仿佛带着灼人的热度，Eduardo在他的注视下，感觉自己都要融化了。

“别、别看了……”他小声嘟囔，“你不是要做吗，那就快点。”

还穿着短袖的男人嵌在他打开的双腿间，精壮的腰身规律地起伏，刚刚在Eduardo嘴里释放过一次的阴茎还湿淋淋的，现在已经重新硬了起来，随着男人的动作在Eduardo腿间抽送，与Eduardo同样有了反应的下身贴在一起，把Eduardo激得发抖。

男人曲起一只手臂撑在床上，毛茸茸的卷发脑袋蹭在Eduardo胸口，去吸吮那两颗刚才已经被他揉到挺立的乳头。

敏感部位被温热的唇舌包裹住的一瞬间，Eduardo就忍不住发出一声呻吟。他的两条手臂藤蔓一样缠绕在男人肩颈上，欲拒还迎地挺起胸膛，让男人能更深地含进自己的胸乳。男人毫不客气地享受了Eduardo的殷勤，还用空余的一只手捻住另一侧的红色果实揉捏。他挨个把两侧诱人的乳头都吮了一遍，还趁机在Eduardo的锁骨和胸脯上落下了数个吻痕。

然后他抬起脸，去亲吻Eduardo的嘴唇。Eduardo搂住他的脖子，顺从而热情地回吻，配合男人的动作抬起双腿，让男人的手指滑进自己的股缝，抚摸那处引人遐思的幽密入口。

“你真淫荡，”男人忍不住刻薄地评价，“你和你丈夫经常上床吗？他知道你是这样的婊子吗？”

Eduardo在男人嘴角边轻轻咬了一口。

“谢谢关心，我和我丈夫的感情好极了。”他笑得十分甜蜜。

“那你为什么还背着他偷吃？”男人一边问，一边用沾了润滑剂的手指在小嘴处打圈，而后缓慢地刺入了一根指节。

Eduardo闷哼了一声，向后扬起颈脖，承受男人手指的入侵。他深呼吸着，布满痕迹的胸膛因此起伏，整个人由内而外散发着迷人肉欲的性感气息。男人居高临下地看着他，被Eduardo拉下来亲吻，热硬的一根阴茎抵在Eduardo修长健美的大腿上。

“你还没回答我的问题。”男人追问到，用手指来回抚摸Eduardo诱人的腰线。他的开拓不太耐心，甚至是十分粗鲁，还没给够Eduardo足够的适应时间，就接连刺入了两根手指。

Eduardo在男人伸进第三根手指时发出撩拨心弦的鼻音，还绷紧肌肉恶意地夹了男人一下。

“为了寻找新鲜感呀。”他软绵绵地说，笑得促狭极了，像只偷到鱼的猫。

男人哼了一声。他抽出自己湿淋淋的手指，带连出粘稠的水渍。他在Eduardo腿根处抹了抹手指，就扶着自己重新苏醒地阴茎，顶在糜艳开合的入口，一鼓作气插了进去。

Eduardo叫了一声，手指在男人背上狠狠挠了一道，十足是只被惹怒到炸毛的猫。

“你慢点！”他娇气地抱怨，用脚跟踢了男人一下。

男人抓住他的大腿叠起来，几乎把Eduardo柔软的身体对折成两半。他把自己的整根凶器一插到底，严丝合缝地嵌入了为他准备好的肉洞中。

Eduardo张开嘴，好一会儿无法发声。男人没有给他更多喘息的时机，就抽出了自己的肉棒，再一次操入了还来不及闭拢的穴口。他的进出凶猛快速，熟练地驾驭着身下的这副躯体，沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在身下饱满的臀瓣上，发出色情的啪啪响声。

“混蛋……你没戴套……”Eduardo说着，不轻不重踹了男人一下。

男人“哼”了一声。

“我有你的裸照，”他说，“你觉得我需要戴套吗？”

Eduardo被他噎得哑口无言，只能气鼓鼓地闭上嘴巴。他赌着气，在男人凑过来要吻他的时候侧过脸。男人并没生气，只是加快了身下的频率，把这个当做对Eduardo怠慢的惩罚。

Eduardo起初还能梗着脖子张牙舞爪，但没过一会儿，就在男人的攻势下软了下来，被欺负得呜呜低叫着，虚软的双腿几乎无法继续挂在男人腰上。他的阴茎从一开始硬到现在，直挺挺地贴在小腹上，随着男人的抽插而晃动着，在小腹上画下一道道湿迹。他的肉洞被男人的阴茎撑开到极限，在快速有力的抽插中被摩擦成熟透的深粉，融化了的润滑剂被拍成细小的白色泡沫，随着男人的抽送咕叽咕叽响着，堆积不下的液体随着男人怒涨的阴茎被带出体外，滴落在床单上。

男人的喘息也变得粗重起来，他托着Eduardo的双腿折叠起来架在自己的臂弯，以最深入的姿势与身下的这具躯体交缠。他对于Eduardo很熟稔:他的敏感点在多深的位置，喜欢粗暴一些还是轻柔一些，以怎样的频率和力度抚摸他的身体会让他颤栗，男人统统了如指掌。

“你的丈夫知道你有外遇吗？”他的声音因为饱蘸了情欲而更加低哑，短促有力地在Eduardo身体里抽动。

“不知道……他不知道……”Eduardo迷乱地说，他像是被彻底钉在了男人的阴茎上，全无反抗之力，只能任由男人摆弄，习惯了性爱的身体毫不排斥这样暴风骤雨一般的性爱，甚至自发地分泌出黏连的透明液体，让男人在他身体里的抽送更加没有阻碍。

“真的吗？”男人凑近Eduardo的脖颈，在他雪白的肌肤上狠狠咬了一口，那里立刻浮现出明显的红印，齿痕清晰可见。

“你干什么……”Eduardo语不成调，短短的几个单词也被男人的动作撞碎成一截一截的。他的小腹酸得厉害，男人的肉棒在他身体里搅动着，隔着薄薄的肚皮，几乎能看到那狰狞的形状。

“给你留下标记。”男人说，汗水从鬓角滑下来，将落未落地停留在下巴上。

“你觉得你的丈夫会发现吗？”他犹嫌不够深入似的，又往Eduardo身体里顶了顶，换来对方软软的低叫。

“他发现了会怎么样？”男人恶劣地追问着，“他会和你离婚吗？”

“我们不会离婚……”Eduardo哑着嗓子回答，他用一只手勾着男人的脖子，吻去他下巴上的汗水，另一只手则有一下没一下地爱抚自己无人照顾的阴茎。

“为什么？你们有婚前协议对吗？”男人说，他加快速度，埋在Eduardo身体里的阴茎突突跳动着，显然是即将射精了。

他亲吻着Eduardo的肩膀和胸口，空出一只手和Eduardo握在一起，帮他一起撸动阴茎。他的举动很温柔，说出来的话却很混蛋:“如果你们离婚，你会分走他的一半财产对不对？所以他舍不得和你离婚——可你明明是过错方，你在外面出轨，在酒店里和人偷情，还被拍了裸照。你的丈夫会把你扫地出门，你只能身无分文在大街上游荡。”

Eduardo在男人的这番描述中浑身颤抖着。他快要到了，男人顶着他体内软泞的前列腺碾磨，让他整个人都被抛到了欲潮的浪尖，不自觉地向上挺腰，还没释放过的阴茎在男人手里跳动着，涨红的顶端汩汩地溢出液体。

“你会被整个硅谷唾弃，成为受人指点的荡妇，还会失去你的公司。到时候，你该怎么谋生呢？”男人掐着他饱满的臀部，丰腴的臀肉从他指缝中溢出来。他正在进行最后的冲刺，即将在Eduardo身体里散播自己的种子。

“我觉得你只能做个名正言顺的婊子了。等你正式开业卖屁股的那天，我会做你的第一个上门客人的。”

说完以后，男人停下了动作。他埋在Eduardo体内深处的肉棒开始出精，准备把身下的人灌得满满当当。

Eduardo环在男人腰侧的双腿也绷紧了，脚趾难耐地蜷缩起来。在男人开始射精的同时，Eduardo卷起小腹，白色的浊液也从他通红的性器里淅淅沥沥地洒了出来。

“真遗憾你不是女人。”男人亲吻Eduardo因为剧烈高潮而战栗的身体，“不然九个月后，全世界都能知道你被人做了什么。”

Eduardo喘息了一会，过载的呼吸才能渐渐恢复正常的频率。他的两条腿还盘在身上这个混蛋的腰上，Eduardo干脆把自己的两条腿夹得更紧，双手则锁住对方的脖子，用上巴西柔术的技巧，轻松地把对方翻在自己身下。

两个人在大得不像话的圆床上滚了一圈，最终体位颠倒，Eduardo骑在对方腰上，用膝盖锁住了对方的下肢，手肘则压在对方胸口上，居高临下地俯视着害自己如此狼狈的罪魁祸首。

可他还是很不解气——于是Eduardo伸出双手，揪住对方的两绺卷毛，用力向两边拉扯。

“Mark Zuckerberg！”他喊到，耳朵因为羞愤而滚烫发红，“你个混蛋竟然敢偷拍我！！！”

被丈夫制服在身下的Mark由着Eduardo蹂躏他的头发，但却在Eduardo发出指责的时候不同意地皱起眉头。

“我没偷拍。”他撇着嘴说，“我光明正大拍的。”

“你没问我！我没同意！所以就是偷拍！”Eduardo还在生气，转而轻轻扭住Mark的耳朵。

Mark拉住他的手，在Eduardo的婚戒上吻了一下。

“又没拍到什么，你最多只是露了肩膀而已。”Mark颇为认真地解释。

“那也不行！”Eduardo抓狂地说，“被别人看到怎么办？！”

Mark不太乐意:“拜托Wardo，我怎么可能让第三个人看到？我是用胶卷相机拍的，底片都存在不联网的电脑里。”

Eduardo一副要拔出手枪顶住Mark的下巴给他一枪子儿的表情。

“你还有底片。”巴西甜心阴森森地说，肌肉健美的大腿暗暗发力，绞住Mark的腰。

啊哦，Mark想，说漏嘴了。

FIN.


End file.
